prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Diamond Dallas Page: Positively Living
Diamond Dallas Page: Positively Living is a DVD produced by World Wrestling Entertainment which was released on March 27, 2017. Disc 1 *Anything is Possible *The Old Neighborhood *Work Ethic *The Bar Business *Becoming Diamond Dallas *Making His Mark *Announcer-Turned-Wrestler *The Right Guy *Full Confidence *It Feels Real *End of an Era *Bookending His Career *DDP Yoga *A Special Gift *Defying the Odds Disc 2 *The Shore Town *Dallas’ Girls *Jay Leno *Goldberg *Emotional Gravity *Giving Back The Money *Malone's Mom *Getting in Touch *Train Hopping *Don't Mess With Sally *High Stakes *DDP Tryout Reel The Diamond Exchange (The Diamond Studd & Diamond Dallas Page) vs. Brian Lee & Chris Sullivan World Championship Wrestling • December 7, 1991 Diamond Dallas Page & Mike Graham vs. Jushin “Thunder” Liger & Bill Kazmaier WCW Starrcade • December 29, 1991 Diamond Dallas Page & Cactus Jack vs. Dustin Rhodes & Barry Windham World Championship Wrestling • March 14, 1992 Diamond Dallas Page, Vinnie Vegas & Johnny Flamingo vs. Marcus Bagwell, Brad Armstrong & Johnny B. Badd WCW Saturday Night • December 5, 1992 Diamond Dallas Page vs. Johnny B. Badd WCW Spring Stampede • April 17, 1994 WCW United States Championship Match Diamond Dallas Page vs. Eddie Guerrero WCW Starrcade • December 29, 1996 Diamond Dallas Page vs. Mark Starr WCW Monday Nitro • January 12, 1997 Diamond Dallas Page vs. Macho Man Randy Savage WCW Spring Stampede • April 6, 1997 Diamond Dallas Page vs. Hollywood Hogan WCW Monday Nitro • October 27, 1997 WCW United States Championship Match Diamond Dallas Page vs. Curt Hennig WCW Starrcade • December 28, 1997 WCW United States Championship Match Diamond Dallas Page vs. Chris Jericho WCW Monday Nitro • January 5, 1998 Raven's Rules Match for the WCW United States Championship Diamond Dallas Page vs. Raven WCW Spring Stampede • April 19, 1998 Disc 3 Diamond Dallas Page & Karl Malone vs. Hollywood Hogan & Dennis Rodman WCW Bash at the Beach • July 12, 1998 Diamond Dallas Page & Jay Leno vs. Hollywood Hogan & Eric Bischoff WCW Road Wild • August 8, 1998 WCW World Heavyweight Championship Match Diamond Dallas Page vs. Goldberg WCW Halloween Havoc • October 25, 1998 WCW United States Championship Match Diamond Dallas Page vs. Bret “Hitman” Hart WCW Monday Nitro • October 26, 1998 Four Corners Match for the WCW World Heavyweight Championship Diamond Dallas Page vs. Hollywood Hogan vs. Ric Flair vs. Sting Special Guest Referee: Macho Man Randy Savage WCW Spring Stampede • April 11, 1999 WCW World Heavyweight Championship Match Diamond Dallas Page vs. Sting WCW Monday Nitro • April 26, 1999 No Disqualification Match for the WCW World Heavyweight Championship Diamond Dallas Page vs. Kevin Nash vs. Goldberg vs. Sting WCW Monday Nitro • April 26, 1999 WCW Tag Team Championship Match Diamond Dallas Page & Bam Bam Bigelow vs. Raven & Saturn WCW Monday Nitro • May 31, 1999 European Championship Match Diamond Dallas Page vs. Christian WrestleMania X8 • March 17, 2002 Blu-Ray Exclusives WCW Television Championship Match Diamond Dallas Page vs. The Renegade WCW Fall Brawl • September 17, 1995 Battlebowl Match Diamond Dallas Page vs. The Barbarian vs. Earl Robert Eaton vs. Ice Train vs. Scott Norton vs. Rocco Rock vs. Johnny Grunge vs. Dick Slater WCW Slamboree • May 19, 1996 WCW United States Championship Match Diamond Dallas Page vs. Bret “Hitman” Hart WCW World War 3 • November 22, 1998 Diamond Dallas Page vs. The Giant WCW Starrcade • December 27, 1998 Steel Cage Match for the WCW World Heavyweight Championship Diamond Dallas Page vs. Jeff Jarrett WCW Monday Nitro • April 24, 2000 Diamond Dallas Page's WWE Debut The Stalker is Revealed RAW • June 18, 2001 Images First Look Diamond Dallas Page.00001.jpg First Look Diamond Dallas Page.00002.jpg First Look Diamond Dallas Page.00003.jpg First Look Diamond Dallas Page.00004.jpg First Look Diamond Dallas Page.00005.jpg First Look Diamond Dallas Page.00006.jpg First Look Diamond Dallas Page.00007.jpg First Look Diamond Dallas Page.00008.jpg First Look Diamond Dallas Page.00009.jpg First Look Diamond Dallas Page.00010.jpg First Look Diamond Dallas Page.00011.jpg First Look Diamond Dallas Page.00012.jpg First Look Diamond Dallas Page.00013.jpg First Look Diamond Dallas Page.00014.jpg First Look Diamond Dallas Page.00015.jpg External links * Profile Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases